I need her and here she is
by ckk211918
Summary: Zuko is alone once again. Katara ran away from Aang after he refused to leave her. She the only place she can think of is the...palace. Please no flames! Don't jugde me if you don't like my stories!


A/N: I got this idea for this story the other night, But I was stupid enough to not write it down, So I forgot it. But I finally remember a few minutes ago. So here it is. I wrote this in first person. I'm going to try to have just Zuko POV though the whole story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, But if I did...

I was alone in my palace. I broke up with Mai, Because I knew that I shouldn't be with her. I have been Fire lord for the past two years. Katara took my heart. I don't want it back. She sent me a message telling me that her and Aang broke up because he wanted things she didn't. I want her back. But I know that I can't have everything.

Sokka and Suki got married and are on their way with baby number 1. Sokka is the leader of the tribe. Their dad retired a few months ago. And from what I've been hearing is that Sokka is doing a good job as the leader.

I just have one thing on my mind: Katara. I need her. I've seen her watching Aang and I training. I just wish that she was with me instead of him. I need her and here she is. She is my life. She may not know it but she is.

My train of thought got cut off by a knock at the door of my study. "Come in." I said in my hoarse voice.

"Fire Lord, You have a visitor." My servant, Shan said, peeking his head inside my study.

"Who do they think they are, that they can just come up and knock on my palace doors anytime they please?" I said, standing up.

"I do." A voice, very familiar, comes out from behind Shan.

"Katara?" I said, my eyes open wide, making sure that I'm not mistaken when I see her beautiful face.

"Hey, there." She said.

"God!" I literally ran to her, wrapping her in my arms.

"It's good to see you too." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I said, not loosening my grip on her.

"Um..." She said. "It's kind-of complicated."

"Alright. Come in." I said, opening the door wider.

"Well, as you know that Me and Aang broke up a few weeks ago. So I went back to the south pole to help Sokka with everything. Aang came looking for me and I told him that I couldn't get back with him because we both wanted different things." I saw a tear coming down her face. "I told Sokka that I couldn't stay there. He understood. Aang kept following me. I blew up on him one day, Telling him that he needs to get out of my life. We both wanted different things. I think I really hurt him. I just needed to get away from him. And you were the first person I could think of..." The tears started coming. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She got up and started walking towards the door.

Before she could reach it, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me. I didn't let go. "I'm glad you came." I said. I let her soak my shirt with tears.

"I- I just wish. H-he didn't do it." She sobbed.

"What?" I asked.

"He-He went back to the-" She fell onto me and soaking my shirt.

"You not want to talk about it?" I ask, keeping my voice calm and low.

She shook her head slowly.

"Alright." She kept her arms around me and I kept my arms on her. Once she calmed down, I asked Uncle if he could make tea while we talk. We all gathered in the dinning room, while Uncle brought in the tea. "So, I heard what a master you are now."

"Yeah. I mastered waterbending. I was a teacher for some of the other kids in the tribe."

"That's great!" I smiled.

She smiled too, then she started staring down at the floor.

I quickly changed the subject. "So where you stayin?"

"At a motel down town."

"Nonsense you'll stay here."

"Zuko, I don't want to intrude."

"Your not. Katara, your my best friend. I want you to stay here." I said, trying to keep my face soft and calm.

"I don't know..."

"Katara, I know you. I really do want you to stay. You have no idea how much I've been thinking about you the the past few weeks. Every since I got that letter that you and Aang broke up. I was so angry. Not at you. At myself. For letting you go. "

"Zuko..."

"No, I'm serious. I wish I never let go of you that one day, when we were saying our goodbyes. When I hugged you goodbye. I wish I never let go and I wish I would have asked you to stay. But I never had the balls to do it."

"I'm glad you said that."

"Why?"

"Because I wish I stayed with you. Me and Aang were together only because I knew you were with Mai and I didn't want to get involved with you two. I was in love with Aang, But every since you saved my life. Twice. I thought there was something between us. Sokka told me that you had a girlfriend that you left behind. So I figured I shouldn't even try to ask you if you liked me that way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Katara, I'm sorry. Mai and I stayed together for about two more months after you guys left. I couldn't deal with her. You were the only one on my mind."

"Do you really feel that?"

"I do. Katara. I love you." With that I grabbed her, pulled her close and pressed her lips to mine. She resisted at first but once she found out that I wasn't letting up on my grip on her she might as well just kiss me back.

I began to move my lips with her movement. "You love me?" She asked when we broke apart.

"I do. And I've been dying to do that ever since I first saw you." I kissed her over and over. I picked her up and carried her bridal style up to my bedroom. I threw her down on my bed, while I unbuttoned my shirt. I jumped back on my bed and started kissing her again. She moan as I kissed the top of her breast. I reached over to my side table for my remote to my stereo and turned on some nice, smooth jazz, Her favorite.

I unfastened her bra and started to kiss them lightly. We had wonderful sex that night. We stayed tangled up in each others bodies, just enjoying the time we had with each other. She laid on my chest, rubbing my abs, while I played with her hair.

"Please don't leave me ever again." I said.

"I won't. I promise." She said, reaching up to kiss me. "I'm so happy I came."

"Me too. I've been dying to tell you that I love you. After so many years." I felt a tear coming up in my eye.

"I've only seen you cry once. Why are you now?"

"Because, I love you and I don't want to lose you." I kissed her on top of her head.

"I love you too."


End file.
